


Just close your eyes

by capsakou



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, first fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capsakou/pseuds/capsakou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fue entonces cuando sentiste una mano en tu mejilla y ese aroma de rosas que ya te era tan familiar, los pétalos rojos danzando en el aire y ese rostro sonriente frente a ti. "No me dejes" susurraste mientras intentabas calmar tu descontrolado llanto. "Nunca te dejare ir…"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just close your eyes

Ser la heredera de la gran compañía schnee te estaba matando y tú lo sabias. No habías tenido una infancia normal, no tenías amigos y tu conocimiento del mundo no iba más allá de lo que tus tutores y los libros de texto te decían. Conocías todo acerca de los cuatro reinos, conocías acerca del polvo y sus usos, sabias todo de los Grimm, habías aprendido técnicas de pelea exuberantes que, combinadas con tus habilidades en el esgrima y con Myrtenaster te hacían ser un arma mortal. Sin embargo había algo que como una schnee nunca estuviste destinada a conocer del todo bien.  
Amor.  
Tu madre había muerto hace tiempo a causa de un ataque del colmillo blanco, tu hermana no te hablaba más de lo necesario y, tu padre solo veía en ti una herramienta de trabajo. Nunca tuviste amigos, y ciertamente nunca supiste exactamente el cómo era amar a alguien.  
Hasta que llegaste a beacon.  
Cuando pusiste un pie en esa academia todo tu mundo se puso de cabeza, hiciste amigos, tuviste peleas con ellos, combatieron enemigos codo con codo y entonces te diste cuenta de que la calidez que emanaba tu corazón cuando estabas con todos ellos era reconfortante. Te diste cuenta que el chico apuesto y genial te hacía sentir de cierta manera contenta; pero sobre todo, te diste cuenta de lo que era amar.  
Sin embargo, para tu desgracia eterna, los schnee tenían prohibido el no ser perfectos, la perfección lo era todo para tu familia, sin perfección no hay elegancia, sin elegancia no hay porte sin porte no hay miedo y sin miedo… no hay control de las masas. Aun podrías recordar el dolor que te provocaba aquel sentimiento al que una de tus amigas había definido como amor. Te dolía enormemente el pecho cuando veías a esa persona siendo cariñosa con alguien más, te sentías tan sola cuando no estaba a tu lado, cuando su sonrisa no te confortaba, cuando sus ojos llenos de vida no te miraban. Te sentías enormemente vacía cuando no sabías nada acerca de tu persona amada.  
Todo habría salido a la perfección si hubiera sido el chico apuesto y carismático el objetivo de tu amor, pero al contrario de lo que todos pensaban no era él y ese era el problema. Eso era lo que te hacia odiarte y maldecirte todas las noches cuando despertabas después de unos de tus recurrentes sueños, donde podías besarla, tocarla y no había temor ni culpa, donde tú la amabas y ella también te amaba.  
Ese era el maldito problema. El afecto de tu amor, era una chica. Era tu pareja de pelea. Tu líder de equipo y sobre todo era la que se había convertido en tu mejor amiga. Eran esos malditos sentimientos los que tu familia consideraba enfermizos y te hacían ser arisca con Ruby, los que corrompían tu ser y te hacían llorar todas las noches mientras mirabas la luna desde la ventana de tu habitación. Era ese amor, junto con todas las exigencias de tu padre lo que te estaba matando poco a poco, lo que hacía que la oscuridad en tu corazón de propagar como si de un virus se tratase.  
Sin embargo como la schnee que eras ocultaste tus sentimientos. A medida que tus sentimientos crecían, tu dolor lo hacía, a medida que tus lágrimas se derramaban en la oscuridad de la habitación y tus sollozos se hacían más fuertes. Ruby despertaba con el sentimiento de angustia en su pecho. Teniendo que aguantar la frustración de no poder hacer nada por ti porque sabía que si intervenía tu solo te pondrás peor y probablemente le gritarías. Herir y herirte. Ese parecía ser tu propósito en la vida.

Durante tu último año en beacon, tu padre te consiguió un prometido. Él era rico, inteligente, guapo y tenía habilidades de pelea superiores a las de Ruby, sin mencionar que también era un usuario de guadaña como tu líder de equipo. Sin embargo había un pequeño problema con el chico… Él no era Ruby, él no tenía su sonrisa ni sus manos suaves, él no tenía nada de lo que a ti te había enamorado. Pero tu padre decía que él era perfecto para ti y tú debías aceptarlo. Tú ibas a aceptarlo, hasta que Ruby te dijo que le hubiera gustado ser un chico para poder salir contigo. Aun lo recuerdas, verdad? La alegría que invadió tu ser al pensar en la probabilidad de que Ruby sintiera lo mismo que tú. Recuerdas como fue que tus pies te llevaron fuera de la habitación, para después llevarte hasta la oficina de tu padre y exponerle tus deseos. Tus sentimientos…  
Aun recuerdas su rostro rojo por el coraje, las venas de su cuello marcándose al gritarte, lo duro que se sentían sus golpes por todo tu cuerpo. Los gritos llenos de furia diciéndote que eras una vergüenza, una abominación, que si fuera por él te quitaría todo, tu apellido, tu prestigio, tu amor… pero para tu fortuna y para su desgracia, él no era sino el hombre que se había casado con una schnee, él no tenía el poder de desheredarte, pero sí que tenía el derecho a maltratarte. Tardaste una semana en volver a beacon. Tus ojos azules estaban apagados y tu corazón oprimido. Todos estaban preocupados por ti, en especial Ruby, quien al verte te abraso. Les dijiste que todo estaba bien y ellas te quisieron creer. Pero ese mismo día, cuando todos estaban dormidos subiste al techo, observaste la luna y sonreíste con tristeza. Fue entonces cuando caíste sobre tus rodillas y comenzaste a llorar.  
Lloraste por tu amor frustrado, por tu padre, porque odiabas ser una schnee.  
Tu llanto era desgarrador, cada sollozo quebraba más tu alma rota, cada lágrima se sentía como una daga al corazón. Cada grito angustiado, cada golpe en tu cuerpo te recordaban que eras un fracaso.

Fue entonces cuando sentiste una mano en tu mejilla y ese aroma de rosas que ya te era tan familiar, los pétalos rojos danzando en el aire y ese rostro sonriente frente a ti.  
“No me dejes” susurraste mientras intentabas calmar tu descontrolado llanto.  
“Nunca te dejare ir…” su voz era suave y tenía un rastro de preocupación “solo cierra tus ojos Seis…” obedeciste, aun llorabas pero ahora solo eran pequeños sollozos ella te daba tanta paz. Ella era tu felicidad. Te sobresaltaste cuando sentiste unos labios cálidos sobre los tuyos. Ella te estaba besando. Cuando la chica se separó te sonrió con algo de pena “vas a estar bien Weiss. Nadie podrá herirte ahora” unos cálidos brazos te envolvieron haciéndote sentir segura. De la nada sentiste un deseo de explicarle todo a Ruby.  
Después del gran relato. Después de haberle expuesto tus sentimientos, te sentías tan bien, de verdad que te sentías tan bien, hasta el momento en el que sentiste las lágrimas de Ruby mojar tu ropa. Entonces, el miedo te invadió.  
“Yo también te amo Weiss… te he amado desde hace tanto… y ahora, que estamos juntas, te prometo que nada te hará daño, porque mientras seamos tu y yo, siempre estaremos sanas y salvas…”

…….  
Abriste los ojos con pesadez y de incorporaste en la cama mientras sonreías de lado. Cuantos años habían pasado ya? La respuesta vino a ti sin siquiera pensarla mucho. Cuatro años. Observaste dormir a la que ahora era tu esposa y esa cálida sensación en tu pecho se expandió por todo tu cuerpo como lo hacía siempre que mirabas a Ruby.  
Y fue entonces , cuando te diste cuenta de que todo había valido la pena, todo ese dolor, los sentimientos contenidos en su corazón de hielo que no hacía nada más que agrietarse, su padre… haber nacido como una schnee. Todas y cada una de las cosas que había vivido habían valido la pena.  
Porque al final Weiss schnee, había encontrado la felicidad, había encontrado amigos y había conocido el mundo. Había limpiado el nombre de su familia. Pero sobre todo había aprendido a amar y sabía que no había mayor dicha que el amar y el ser amado.  
Porque al final de todo Ruby Rose había tenido razón y ahora, ellas estaban…  
Sanas y salvas.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste


End file.
